This application is submitted in response to NCI memoranda requesting proposals for development of compatible national and local cancer patient data systems. The OSUCCC intends to develop an Epidemiologic/Biostatistics Laboratory that will join with the Center's Office of Cancer Information Processing Services and its Cancer Control operation in planning for uniform internal and external data systems based on Minimum Cancer Patient Dataset (MCPD). This uniformity will be the basis of some potential statewide tumor registry organizations and for an exhange of information between other national cancer centers based on a computerized cancer center patient data system (CCPDS). The data system will link inpatient, ambulatory, tumor registry and protocol data at OSU with some similar information in community hospitals in a way that anticipates national data exchange.